Bonnie and Clyde
by XLovelyMassacreX
Summary: "Some day they'll go down together, They'll burry them side by side, For some it'll be grief, For the law, a relief, But it's death for Bonnie and Clyde," A Joker and Harley Love story, enjoy Rated M for later chapters


**_Chapter One- Begin again_**

_"Some day they'll go down together,_

_They'll burry them side by side,_

_For some it'll be grief,_

_For the law, a relief,_

_But it's death for Bonnie and Clyde,"_

**_~Bonnie Parker_**

"Oh Mistah J!" chimed a cheerful Harley as she swung the key ring around her gloved index finger "Lookie what I got here, Puddin!" her voice boomed through the seemingly empty hallway, resonating in the darkness that filled Arkham. The man behind the door scowled and rubbed his temples for a moment as he could feel the migraine coming on.

"Unlock the door, pumpkin" he cooed with an irritated grimace that was hidden by the dark. As the door opened and Harley skipped in wearing her jester costume with a big smile painted black that spread across her face "I did it Mistah J I-" a large hand clamped down over her mouth hard enough to leave a bruise. Dark ominous eyes stared down into her blue ones.

"Harley…shut the hell up before I carve out your voice box, got it!" his voice was a dangerous whisper. Harley nodded against his palm and smiled a pretty smile when his hand left her mouth. He frowned and walked out the door followed by Harley. The halls of Arkham were dark and silent as Joker glanced around his eyes widened. A bright light scanned the walls and was heading their way. "Mistah J!" Harley chimed without thinking.

Joker slapped his hand over his face and groaned "You idiot girl!" The flash light turned on Harley and she swallowed the lump in her throat "Distract him, Harley-girl" The joker snapped tossing her into the hall way. Nervous Harley stood and leaned over so her full bubble butt poked up in the air and the guard could see her long gorgeous legs "Hey uh miss" the guard was young and male…good. Pulling her head dress off, she let her long silken blond hair flow.

"Ma'am you shouldn't be here" the shy guard said softly, blushing a bit as he took in Harley's beauty. Harley's gloved fingers slowly dragged the zipper of her body suit down, exposing her pale firm breasts just enough to tease.

"Speed it along" joker spat from the corner. Harley frowned…why couldn't her Puddin appreciate her beautiful body? Harley swung around and pushed the guard right up against the wall, nose to nose so her breathing grazed his lips.

"What are you doing here ma'am" Harley ran her hand up his inner thigh and stared at him through hooded blue eyes.

"Mmm you really wanna know?" asked the temptress. The young man nodded hesitantly overwhelmed by the beautiful woman in front of him, if he were in his right mind he would know to call for help but the throbbing organ in his trousers needed some help to. "Well" Harley pushed her thigh between his legs and licked along the shell of his ear pursing her full lips "The thought of" her hand gripped his thick black belt "getting it on with a complete lunatic has always been a fetish of mine" the blonde giggled as her lips collided with the guards giving joker a window of opportunity.

Joker came up behind Harley, the girl's gloved hand flew up over the guards gaping mouth "Shhh" hushed the beautiful blond. Joker grabbed a knife from Harley's boot and held the cold blade to the young man's throat while Harley kept him still, hand over his mouth, knee against his groin and her other hand held his hair in a hand full, jerking his head back to make it easy when her Puddin sliced his throat.

Warm crimson splashed across the blonde's painted face as the young man's neck fell apart around joker's blade. Her smirked into the eyes of the man as he died. "Nice going Mistah J" stated the blond quietly, finally. Joker spun her around and gripped her hip holding the tip of the knife to her chin "Tell me you love me, now!"

Harley's blue eyes widened "I..I love you" the tip priced her painted skin drawing a small drop of blood "I love you, Puddin!" she squealed. Joker smirked a wide smirk satisfied he grabbed the hench girls hand and ran down the long corridor and right out the back door where Harley had a van waiting. Sliding into the driver's seat Joker smiled feeling back in power. Harley jumped in "We did it!" the doors slammed and Joker turned the key in the slot.

The car roared to life then died again and shook violently like a nervous acrobat on a high wire. Joker looked around for the explanation before staring at the gas gage…leaning on E. The green haired man stared at Harley for what seemed like a long time "Harley….didn't you fill the gas tank?"

Harley smiled a pretty smile knowing it wouldn't earn her any forgiveness for such a stupid mistake "Gosh Mistah J…I forgot"

"Awe, well guess what you get to do now, Harley" Joker grinned a devious grin. Her blue eyes widened as Joker leaned over and placed a kiss firmly on her black painted lips. Harley was stunned, her Puddin wasn't to mad at her after all. The thought made her squeal with delight. Joker hand reached around her and grasped the handle of her door, thrusting it open, he kicked Harley into the pavement "Start pushing" hissed the mad man.

As the little car moved slowly down the road beneath a cloudy night sky the Joker called out "Put your back into it Harley-girl! Isn't this fun?" through sweat and almost tears as she fought the aching in her knees Harley said "Sure is Mistah J!"


End file.
